Library
by Sarieh
Summary: Jem e Tessa conversam na biblioteca do Instituto e a conversa toma rumos inesperados!


**N.A = Primeiramente, gostaria de dizer que sou apaixonada pelos livros da Cassandra Clare e me surpreendi MUITO com Clockwork Angel. Apesar de achar que no final ela fique com o Will, resolvi escrever uma oneshot Tessa e Jem (que é meu favorito). Todos os personagens pertencem a Cassie. Espero que gostem *-***

Tessa não conseguia dormir. Por mais que se sentisse cansada, ao fechar os olhos, cenas da invasão do Instituto pairavam em sua mente e era simplesmente impossível ignorá-las. Os rostos de Thomas e Agatha eram a pior parte. Mesmo depois de duas semanas e muitas conversas com Jem e Charlotte, Tessa ainda se sentia responsável por tudo o que aconteceu. Para piorar, Will não fazia questão de falar com ela, nada além de conversas básicas na hora das refeições e na frente dos outros moradores do Instituto. Mas ela estava determinada a não dar o braço a torcer depois de tudo o que ele lhe disse. "Não é hora para pensar em Will", ela repetiu para si mesma, "ele não merece sua atenção".

Depois de alguns minutos revirando na cama, Tessa resolveu buscar uma distração ao invés de ficar relembrando tudo o que aconteceu desde sua chegada a Londres, principalmente o que dizia respeito a Will. A Biblioteca pareceu uma boa opção. Já era tarde, todos estavam dormindo e livros sempre eram bons em acalmar sua mente.

Com passos lentos e sem se preocupar em trocar de roupa, Tessa se dirigiu à biblioteca. Para sua surpresa, ela não encontrou a sala vazia. Jem estava sentado próximo à janela, olhando a rua. Seus incríveis olhos prateados estavam vazios e compenetrados em algo distante. Ela deu um passo para trás na esperança de que ele não a tivesse visto, mas era tarde demais.

"O que faz acordada tão tarde, Tessa?" perguntou Jem numa voz suave e sem desviar o olhar da janela.

"Não consigo dormir. Como sabia que era eu?"

Ele virou o rosto em sua direção e sorriu. "Charlotte e Henry estão em Idris, relatando os...últimos acontecimentos à Clave e buscando novas orientações. Jessamine não é do tipo que frequenta bibliotecas, principalmente a essa hora da noite. E Will, bem...não usa camisola." O olhar de Jem pousou sobre o corpo de Tessa, que não pôde deixar de corar.

"Me desculpe, não imaginava encontrar alguém por aqui, nem me vesti apropriadamente."

"Não se preocupe, ninguém precisa saber disso."

Tessa caminhou até a janela e sentou-se ao lado de Jem. Seus ombros levemente se tocando. "Em que estava pensando antes de eu chegar? Parecia preocupado."

"Will. Ele anda tão estranho nessas duas últimas semanas, sempre de mau humor. Todas as vezes que eu o pergunto o que está acontecendo ele desconversa e diz que não é nada, que é só impressão minha. Mas, eu o conheço e sei que tem alguma coisa o incomodando."

Eu, pensou Tessa. "Will é assim mesmo, eu já cansei de tentar entender." As palavras saíram mais magoadas do que o esperado. Jem percebeu.

"Vocês brigaram outra vez, ou alguma coisa assim?" Ele parecia realmente preocupado.

"Não exatamente, na verdade, nós não conversamos direito há um bom tempo. E ele não parece se incomodar em puxar assunto. Então, eu fico calada. Ainda bem que eu tenho você...pra conversar, eu quero dizer." Tessa sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Jem sorriu.

"É sempre bom conversar com você, Tessa"

"Jem, eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, mas pode soar um pouco estranho..."

"Pergunte o que quiser."

"Existe alguma lei que proíbe relacionamentos amorosos entre Shadowhunters e Downworlders?"

"Por que você quer saber?" Jem parecia curioso, mais do que ela imaginou que ele ficaria.

"Bem...o jeito como Will fala das mulheres Downworlders faz parecer que elas não passam de mera diversão, nunca uma coisa mais séria." A voz de Tessa era quase inaudível. Jem demorou a responder e ela buscou seu olhar, um misto de tristeza e ternura.

"Não exatamente...quero dizer, não existe uma lei, mas são relacionamentos vistos com certo preconceito por boa parte dos Shadowhunters. Eu sinceramente acho ridícula a ideia de julgar as pessoas e seus relacionamentos por sua espécie. Mas pelo visto, Will pensa como a maioria..." Tessa congelou. A forma como Jem disse a última frase deixou bem claro o entendimento dele a respeito da situação. Ela tentou falar, mas as palavras pareciam não querer sair.

"Você o ama e esperava que ele retribuísse seus sentimentos, não é? Mas ao invés disso, ele deixou bem claro que vocês nunca teriam nada sério e que você não poderia ter filhos. Estou enganado?" Jem parecia realmente se preocupar com ela e a única coisa que Tessa fez foi concordar com a cabeça. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

"O pior não foi o que ele disse, foi a forma como ele fez isso. Eu sei que ele é bem diferente do resto das pessoas, mas eu não esperava que as coisas pudessem chegar a esse ponto. Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu." Tessa mal podia conter as lágrimas, que desciam vagarosamente por sua bochecha. Jem as secou.

"Não me diga que vocês..." Ela podia ver uma espécie de pânico disfarçado sob o olhar preocupado dele.

"Não! Na verdade, não passou de um beijo ou dois, mas pra mim foi importante. Pra ser sincera, foi a coisa mais próxima que eu tive de um relacionamento amoroso. E acabou."

"Ele falou que vocês não podiam ter nada sério simplesmente porque você é uma Downworlder?" Tessa confirmou com a cabeça. Jem pareceu surpreso.

"Isso foi demais até para o Will. Se ele estivesse falando com alguma qualquer, eu até entenderia, mas quando se trata de você a coisa é bem diferente."

"Como assim diferente?"

Jem corou e o contraste de suas bochechas rosadas com sua pele branca fez com que ele ficasse ainda mais fofo a luz do luar. "Tessa, você viu sua vida mudar completamente, passou por coisas horríveis nas mãos das irmãs sombrias, sem saber do que estava acontecendo. Confiou em um bando de pessoas estranhas e inclusive as ajudou em uma missão suicida numa casa cheia de vampiros. Mesmo tudo não saindo de acordo com o planejado você lutou pela vida do seu irmão, sem nenhum treinamento e com mais coragem que muitos Shadowhunters que eu conheço. Salvou minha vida naquele dia do ataque na ponte e arriscou sua vida para nos salvar quando o instituto foi invadido. E mesmo sendo rejeitada pela pessoa que você ama, continuou tratando a todos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você pode não achar que fez grande coisa, Tessa Gray, mas eu garanto a você que mesmo sem saber ao certo de onde vem sua habilidade, mesmo com todas as suas incertezas e dúvidas a respeito do seu passado, eu tenho a certeza que você é de longe a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço. E nada do que você disser vai fazer com que eu mude a minha opinião a seu respeito." As palavras dele soavam com tanta emoção, com tanta devoção e carinho que pegaram Tessa desprevenida. Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele pegou sua não e continuou. "Eu sei que eu não sou a melhor opção para uma moça linda e com o resto da vida pela frente como você, mas isso não me impede de olhar no fundo dos seus olhos e ter a certeza que é você que eu quero ao meu lado até o fim dos meus dias. Casado ou não, com filhos ou não, se eu pudesse ter você nem que por um breve momento eu seria o homem mais feliz do mundo e poderia partir tendo a certeza de que tive a melhor vida que alguém poderia ter. Simplesmente por ter tido o seu amor."

"Jem, eu não sei o que dizer..." As palavras dele flutuavam na mente dela num ciclo sem fim.

"Não precisa dizer nada, eu sei que você gosta dele. E sinceramente, sua amizade e companhia já me fizeram bem mais feliz. Não quero que isso mude as coisas entre nós, mas eu precisava te contar isso há muito tempo, pelo menos pra saber que eu tentei. Agora, eu acho melhor eu ir, já está tarde e..." ele começou a soltar a mão dela e a levantar.

"Fique, por favor. Ninguém me disse coisas assim antes, é meio difícil de acreditar que você está falando de mim. Eu posso ter tido meus momentos com Will, mas minha história com ele, se é que pode ser considerada uma história de fato, acabou e eu não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão. Não depois do que você me disse. Não depois de saber que alguém pode me amar de uma forma tão apaixonada como nos livros. Eu sempre me importei com você, mesmo quando eu mal te conhecia. Agora eu percebo o porquê. Acredite ou não eu te amo, Jem, mais do que uma simples amiga deveria." Ele parou por um instante, os olhos brilhando repentinamente e foi caminhando lentamente em sua direção, sem desviar os olhos dos dela. Ele estava tão perto que dava para sentir sua respiração. Jem passou uma de suas mãos delicadamente pelo cabelo de Tessa, parando depois em sua bochecha. Em questão de segundos seus lábios se encontraram. Era muito diferente do que tinha acontecido com Will, até os beijos de Jem eram carinhosos e calorosos. Mas não era só isso, havia paixão, amor, era como se ela fosse a única coisa capaz de salvá-lo de seu triste destino, como se nada além dela existisse. Ela enlaçou o pescoço de Jem com seus braços e o puxou para mais perto, buscando urgentemente sentir o calor de seu corpo junto ao seu.

Tessa só voltou para seu quarto quando o dia já estava amanhecendo, despedir-se de Jem foi difícil, mas aquela era a primeira de muitas noites que eles passariam juntos na biblioteca, mas dessa vez Tessa não estaria imaginando uma história de amor. Ela tinha a Jem e nada mais importava.

**n.a. : Espero que tenham gostado =)**

**Sua opinião é muito importante, se puder, comente! ^^**


End file.
